A conventionally known outside-air processing device includes an outside-air processing heat exchanger (direct expansion coil) connected to an indoor unit and an outdoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus. In this outside-air processing device, air that passes through the outside-air processing heat exchanger to be blown out into a room as supply air is cooled by the indoor unit and the outdoor unit. Consequently, the temperature of the supply air tends to decrease, and thus the comfort of residents inside the room may be significantly deteriorated.
To solve this problem, an outside-air processing device configured to reheat the supply air to be blown out from the outside-air processing device into the room and blow out the reheated supply air has been proposed. This reheating is performed with use of, for example, an electrothermal heater or a heating coil (part of a condenser). Further, the disclosure in Patent Literature 1 is to provide an air outlet device including a shutter configured to control the flow rate of the supply air to be blown out into the room, and a deflecting unit configured to guide the direction of the supply air. The air outlet device is connected to an air-conditioning duct. In Patent Literature 1, the shutter and the deflecting unit are adjusted to control the flow rate of the supply air for each supply-air outlet port, to thereby enhance the efficiency of air conditioning.